Emotions sonores
by Tagadaz
Summary: A Sa recherche, c'est pourtant par hasard qu'elle était passée dans cette rue, devant ce Music-Hall. Par hasard si elle y était entrée et si elle avait choisi ce spectacle... Par hasard,... ou par le destin?


_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Désolée de publier une nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai pas fini la première mais ça c'est un texte que j'ai depuis un petit moment simplement la forme était pas bien et puis ça m'a pris comme ça l'autre soir et je suis plutôt contente du résultat! _

_Pour vous mettre dans le contexte: ça se passe dans le monde moldu, au départ c'était pas une harry potter fic donc j'ai été obligé d'adapter pour que ça colle. Le personnage principal, la jeune fille, pourrait être Pansy, personnage assez mystérieux (pour moi du moins) que je peux donc remodeler un peu comme je veux. Le second, bin, vous devinerez bien je pense! )_

_Bonne lecture!_

**oOoOooOoOoOoOo**

C'était en fin d'après-midi et, partout les gens s'agitaient comme des fourmis. Les trottoirs grouillaient d'hommes d'affaires au téléphone, de femmes des sacs plein les bras, d'enfants rentrant de l'école.

La grande avenue klaxonnait. Les voitures se faisaient tortues et avançaient au pas.

«- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, nous n'arriverons sûrement pas à l'heure. Mais comme vous le voyez, le centre-ville s'éveille et ...

La jeune femme assise sur la banquette arrière sortit de ses pensées. Elle avait été idiote de prendre un taxi à cette heure-là. Les rues de New-York étaient impraticables.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle après un instant de silence, laissez moi là, j'irai plus vite à pied.

-Bien, dit le chauffeur.

Cela ne paraissait pas beaucoup l'enchanter. Comment ferait-il pour trouver un client maintenant? Il allait d'abord devoir se sortir des embouteillages.

-Combien vous dois-je?

-38 dollars siou plait.

Elle sortit deux billets de vingt de son porte-feuilles et les lui tendit.

-Tenez, gardez la monnaie.

-Merci ma p'tite dame. Bonne soirée!

-Au revoir.»

Elle prit son manteau et sortit du véhicule jaune. Elle regarda avec agacement le trottoir en face d'elle. Même à pied elle mettrait encore une quinzaine de minutes à arriver à son rendez-vous. Et il fallait absolument qu'elle soit à l'heure.

Elle monta sur le trottoir et resserra le col de son manteau. Un vent froid soufflait. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Elle attendait cette rencontre depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif et automate sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Les yeux fixés au sol, elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle allait voir dans moins d'une heure désormais. Serait-ce lui? Elle avait perdu sa trace depuis tellement longtemps. Etait-il encore possible de le retrouver?

Enfant, elle avait cru au Destin. L'idée que tout était déjà tracé ne lui plaisait pas trop mais savoir qu'une voie qui lui convenait parfaitement l'attendait la réjouissait d'avance. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que l'homme de sa vie avait disparu un beau jour sans rien laisser derrière lui, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle le cherchait. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement du nombre exact mais cela faisait au moins cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Cinq ans qu'elle était balotée d'un bout à l'autre de planète pour essayer de le retrouver. Cinq ans qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs seule dans son lit après une nouvelle déception.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle longea le trottoir encombré et prit à droite au lieu de traverser et de continuer tout droit.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que de longues minutes après avoir tourné. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait plus les bâtiments. Elle faillit fondre en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu se perdre juste aujourd'hui?

«Quelle cruche, se maudit-elle.»

A une centaine de mètres, un Music-Hall illuminé attira son attention. A ce moment précis, elle ne comprit pas ce qui passa. Son coeur rata un battement. Ses mains tremblèrent. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement.

Sur les portes du batiment, de nombreuses affiches étaient placardées. La date d'aujourd'hui et le mot piano attirèrent son regard. Elle regarda sa montre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas commencé? Et puis après tout, elle avait loupé son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle entra et demanda une entrée au guichet. La personne lui annonça que le spectacle venait tout juste de commencer et qu'il fallait qu'elle se depèche. Elle la remercia et se dirigea vers la salle d'un pas énergique. Avant d'y arriver, la musique l'atteigna. Sublime.

Elle donna son ticket à l'homme qui contrôlait les entrées. Il la pria de se depècher, d'entrer sans un mot et de s'installer rapidement. Elle acquiesca et poussa la porte.

Elle resta immoble un instant. Le public était peu nombreux. La mélodie la prit à bras le corps et l'entraina vers une place vide au fond de la petite salle. Elle s'assit.

Et pendant ce temps, il jouait. Simplement.

Aucunes émotions ne transparaissait sur son visage pâle. La lumière étrange de la salle n'éclairait qu'une partie de son visage. Ses cheveux lisses et blonds réjetés harmonieusement en arrière découvraient deux perles grises calmes comme la mer avant la tempète. Ses mains, fines, s'agitaient sur le piano, presque invisibles.

Et soudainement, l'ouragan fut là. Ses doigts traversaient le temps et l'espace déversant des milliers de gouttes et d'écumes sur l'assistance immobile.

Les vagues roulaient et grondaient puis s'écrasaient avec fracas sur le sable blanc brisant coquillages et crustacés.

Les mouettes s'envolaient avec bruits de plumes et caquêtements.

Cela s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Les vagues se firent plus douces et vinrent doucement lêcher le sable comme pour se faire pardonner de cet excès de colère. Alors, sortit de sous une roche, un crabe. Il galopa sur la plage avec ce déhanchement dont ils avaient le secret.

Des points noirs grossissaient dans le ciel. Les fiers oiseaux de mer se posèrent sur l'eau et, jacassant, riant, bavardant, ondulaient au gré des vagues.

Les lumières étaient éteintes depuis quelques minutes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec deux certitudes. Elle croyait de nouveau au Destin et la personne qu'elle aurait du rencontrer plus tôt n'était pas le bonne.

Tout le monde était sorti. Et elle, pendant ce temps, elle pleurait.

Une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité et se pencha sur elle.

«- Quelque chose ne vas pas Mademoiselle?»

Elle leva la tête et regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes, la voix qui avait posée la question.

Deux perles grises s'agrandirent de stupeur.

**OooOooOoOoOoOo**

_Et voila!_

_C'est une OS donc pas de suite pour celle là._

_Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme l'autre et de, finalement, publier d'autres chapitres donc tenez en vous là!_

_Mais si quelqu'un a besoin d'explications ou a des remarques ou suggestions il ne faut pas hésiter je me ferais un plaisir de répondre!_

_Sur ce, bon voyage, (xD) j'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Biz_


End file.
